Second Chances
by Maggilyn
Summary: The golden trio is requested back to Hogwarts 2 years after the war, but everything is so different now. New rules, new dorms, everything. Even the trio themselves-Hermione and Ron have been fighting since the summer and Harry's stuck in the middle. Now, not only does Hermione have to deal with redhead, but the Slytherin Prince himself. Rated T for language.
1. Sollicitudo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. Hopefully JK Rowling will gift them to me for my birthday...yeah...that'd be nice. :)**

Hermione's lip quivered, her hands shaking as her mother rubbed her back, whispering soothing words.

"Darling, if you keep pacing like that, you'll run a hole in the carpet." Jane said, a tense smile on her face.

In fact, Hermione's father was pacing about, a letter held in his hand. His eyes flying across the page, as if to comprehend the words upon it. "They want her to go back?" he growled. "We just got her back, why the hell would they think I'm letting her go again?"

Jane sighed. "She never completed her seventh year, Hugo. She's eighteen now, it is her choice. There's nothing we can do but support her."

Hermione wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "I only just got out of therapy for everything that happened—"

"—So you're not going to go" Her father's voice was filled with a new found hope that his daughter would preside with him and his wife for a full year once again.

Hermione's lip quivered. She took a breath. "In order for me to attempt to get a job at the Ministry, I have to graduate first."

"So you are going…" Her father's shoulders slumped.

She bit her lip. "I have to. I'm just not sure what this entails. Let me see the letter again?"

Her father sighed, before handing the letter back to her.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmistress: Professor Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Please note that since you will be repeating your 7th year, your accommodations and requirements will be different. Due to the fact that Hogwarts was closed for the year, we have two extra classes to accommodate. We hope you are patient as we work through the arrangements made this coming year.

In addition, please know now that there will also be special circumstances for all 7th years attending Hogwarts this year. More will be revealed after dinner upon your arrival.

Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Deputy Headmaster Rubeus Hagrid

"I just wonder what the special accommodations are going to be. It's not every day that Hogwarts has double the amount of 7th years. We're like an 8th year, but since the war got in the way, they're just giving us another shot." Hermione chewed on her thumb, scanning the paper again. "I won't need new text books, and I can lengthen my robes and repair them…I have my wand…but I think I'll want an owl this year.

There was a meow of distaste from her feet, as Crookshanks looked at her with disdain.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm going to keep you around, Crook. It's just that I want to send mum and dad letters, but Hedwig…" Tears swelled in her eyes again. "…is gone now." She ended lamely.

Jane patted her on the shoulder. "It is your choice. And of course your father and I will support you in anything you want to do. Do you want us to come with you to Diagon Alley?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll call Harry and see if he wants to come."

Ever since the battle, Harry had been living at Grimmauld Place, and had installed a phone line to get ahold of Hermione when she needed to talk.

Her parents nodded, and backed out the door, whispering in soft, concerned tones ad they softly closed the door.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath, using breathing exercises she had been taught by a muggle therapist. She calmed herself, before picking up her phone and dialing Harry's number.

It rang a few times before picking up. A drowsy but familiar voice came from the other side. "Hello?"

"Harry? Did I wake you?" Hermione bit her lip.

There was a bit of shuffling and some shifting before Harry answered, more alert this time. "No, not really. Just been lying on the couch. What's up? Something wrong?"

"Not this time." Hermione replied. "Have you gotten your letter from Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, got it yesterday. Glad I kept all our school stuff around, or else I'd have to go buy more."

"Oh yes, because you have no money to spare to buy an extra pair of everything." Hermione rolled her eyes

Harry laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "There she is. Snarky Hermione has always been the best Hermione. But you must have called for a reason."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Diagon Alley? I'd go with my folks but I just don't feel like showing them how bad it is yet."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I understand. What are you needing?"

"Some new books for some light reading during the year, new cauldron since I lost the other one, I need to fill up on potion ingredients and I…"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last one?"

"I need to get an owl. I'm sorry, I just thought that it was too soon. She was your first real—"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, you need some way to get messages to your parents. This isn't about me or Hedwig."

Hermione flinched when he said his deceased owls name. She took a deep breath. "So you'll come with me?"

"Of course I will. Will it be just us two or will Ron be there too?"

Hermione almost dropped the phone when Harry said her other best friends name. _Ron._ She bit her lip. "We're still not talking."

"You know, it's really hard to stay friends with both of you when you wont talk to him."

"I just…I can't believe what he did. He changed after the war."

"We all did."

"Not like he did. He became some pretentious snob who thought he was above everyone else and took me for granted. He cheated on me, Harry. I don't know how he thought I was going to react to that."

Harry sighed. "I get it. I'll just make two trips. I'll probably forget something anyway."

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said softly.

"Of course. And Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll get through this. We can survive anything. Even whatever this year brings. We've faced the dark lord for fucks sake."

 **That's the first chapter! Now, I'm not going to go totally by the books, but I sadly am going to try to keep the deaths and such in the story. Let me know what you think so far, and leave any suggestions. My only request is no hate! Thank you!**


	2. Reditum

**Welcome to chapter 2! I'm so happy that you've enjoyed it enough to stick around. Again, I sadly do not own any characters from the Harry Potter books (although there is one OC in this chapter!) Enjoy!**

Hermione woke up with a lump in her throat, her stomach doing cartwheels. Today was the day. Today was the day she went back to Hogwarts, where her journey began. And where many journeys ended.

She lay in bed for what felt like hours, letting her mind wander to magic, practicing her hand movements as she lay there. So much had changed since the end of the war. She felt…different. Stronger, but also more insecure. Her nightmares were growing weaker, but it was hard to push the torment away.

When she finally got up, she didn't feel like using her normal routine: get up, drink some coffee, shower, get dressed, brush her hair and teeth and floss, makeup, and hair (something she had started to do after the war when Ginny showed her a few beauty spells in exchange for some muggle tips).

She felt like being 11 again, when she didn't care that her hair stood up at odd angles and was so bushy she looked like a lion who slept on its head wrong, or that her face was covered in acne. So Hermione decided to go natural today. She can always get ready tomorrow at the start of school.

She chose a simple powder blue shirt and a pair of gray jeans, along with the locket given to her by Mrs. Weasley the past summer.

Her stuff, of course, was already packed and downstairs. But her owl, which she bought a few weeks ago, was cooing softly in the corner of her room. The Eurasian Tawny Owl was a gorgeous russet color, with a barn owl face. He was a fair sized (enough for her parents to send her small packages. Nothing large, mind you, but good enough sized). He was a beauty, and also a sweetheart who had somehow even made it onto Crookshank's good side. His name was Levon, a name that Harry thought up after going through a few books of names.

Hermione walked slowly downstairs, his cage in one hand and Crookshanks' carrier in the other. She yawned as she placed them on top of her trunk. She was meeting Luna and Ginny at a safe apparition spot in an hour.

She decided to get a head start on the books she had bought, and sat down at the table to read.

* * *

"Hermione!" a voice yelped as Hermione stopped spinning. A dash of red hair came streaming towards her, enveloping her in a big hug. Hermione laughed, hugging her back before peering over her head.

"Ginny! I missed you this summer. Hello Luna!"

The blond smiled distantly back at Hermione, giving a small wave. "Hi Hermione."

"I know. If my damn brother wasn't such a pighead—"

"I'd rather not talk about him." Hermione waved the statement away. "Shall we get going? We do want to get a good compartment."

The three girls headed down the street and turned into Kings Cross, where they quickly slipped through the gateway to Platform 9 ¾, to the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar fumes of the station. Here, it never smelled rotten like a normal station would, but just like home, books and learning. She lugged her things into a compartment, and had just put her trunk and animals away when she finally looked around. "Umm, hey Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Does the compartment seem…I don't know, bigger than it used to be?"

Indeed, the compartment had seemed to double in size since they were last on the train, complete with larger compartments over head and even a few extra windows towards the back.

"With all the new students, you didn't expect them to cram us all in without doing something like this, did you?" Luna nodded to the extra seats in the compartment.

"I guess that's true." Hermione shrugged, turning back to her animals, storing them carefully next to her trunk.

"Man, are the compartments bigger this year?" Harry's voice sounded from the doorway.

Both girls jumped from where they were, squealing "Harry!" as they went. Ginny threw her arms around her boyfriend, before letting Hermione have a turn squeazing the life out of him.

When both girls were done and released the red faced boy who was gasping for breath, Hermione noticed a particular lanky redhead behind Harry and nodded curtly to him. "Ronald."

The redhead sighed, pulling his bag father up his shoulder. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry."

Hermione crossed her arms, glaring at him. "There will never be enough times. What you did? I'll never forgive you. You betrayed my trust."

"I think you should stop being a bitch and get over it."

"Screw you, Weasley." Hermione hissed, her wand clutched in her fist. She took a step towards Ron, with all the intention of socking him in the face, before thinking better of it. She looked around the carriage and gave a small, sad smile to Ginny, before turning back to Ron. "When I get back, you better either be gone, or not talking to me, you pathetic slug." She spat the last word and Ron flinched, knowing full well what she was referring to.

Hermione stormed out of the compartment and down the hall. She noticed the trolley lady making her rounds and purchased a chocolate wand to munch on. Chocolate, no matter how bad it was for her teeth, always seemed to help calm her nerves.

As she wandered the halls, she started to notice little things here and there that were different about the carriages. There were no longer school colors on the train, and everyone seemed to be speaking openly with other house. The houses and emblems were no where to be seen. _But why?_ She wondered.

Before she could dive deeper into her newfound discovery, her face slammed into something hard and she fell backwards, landing square on her butt. The other person jumped back in surprise, and seemed to be backing up as she scrambled to her feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly, before looking up. She jumped backwards, her hand reaching for her wand as her eyes landed on the figures face.

"Sorry." Draco Malfoy mumbled, averting his eyes from hers. He shuffled his feet, wringing his hands before he seemed to compose himself. He stood up straight and went around her, slamming his shoulder into hers as he passed.

Hermione forgot all about the emblems as she wandered back to the compartment to change into her robes, wondering why exactly Malfoy was acting so strangely…

By the time Hermione got back to the corridor, Ginny and Luna were standing outside the compartment. Ginny waved, skipping up to Hermione. "The boys are changing. We let them go first in hopes you'll come back to change with us."

"Ron's still in there, you know." Luna interjected, smiling sadly at Hermione from behind Ginny. "If you'd like I could tell him to find somewhere else to sit when we got in. There's no real reason of him to stay."

Hermione grimaced, before shaking her head. "That's fine. I'm just not talking to him."

Ginny nodded. "That's completely fine. I don't blame you a bit." She glanced at the door, making sure that the boys wouldn't be able to hear her, before whispering so only Luna and Hermione could hear: "I mean, he was a complete ass and I don't blame you for dumping him. If Harry ever did something like that, I'd dump his ass in a second, only after firing a few hexes his way."

"Yeah I was just so mad that—" Hermione was interrupted by the males filing out of the compartment.

"Your go, ladies." Harry winked at Hermione and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

The redhead blushed, grinning as she slipped inside the carriage, Luna and Hermione following.

* * *

When the train came to a stop, the whole gang got off. Hermione at the front with Luna and Ginny, and Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus taking up the rear.

"First years, this way please! First years!" A young woman was waving her lantern frantically, and ushering the terrified eleven year olds towards the boats set up for them.

"Who is that?" Ginny looked at the woman.

"Henrietta Gilligan. My father interviewed her. She was a teacher at Ilvermorny before this." Luna injected. "She came here after she heard about our charms program-she wanted to learn more about it so came here to teach as the Care for Magical Creatures professor as she's tutored and taught more about Charms and Transfiguration"

Hermione stared at Luna, impressed with the girls knowledge of the women. "Wow. How did she get a position here?"

"Her mother is McGonagall's niece, so she just had to ask." Luna giggled. "But she also has a theory of how to make both Charms and Transfiguration into a easily teachable windless magic with the help of the teachers here."

"Huh." The girls watched the figure retreat to the boats. Hermione made a note to talk to her later-she had some questions about her ideas of windless magic as well as questions about Ilvermorny.

"Girls! Come on!" Dean called, beckoning the three to the carriages, pulled by the thestrals.

Murmurs were going through the crowd, people pointing at the beastly characters. Hermione stood there, questioning it, until she realized that most of the upper classmen were at Hogwarts during the war-they all had seen someone die.

She tapped Harry on the shoulder, nodding to the groups gathering around the creatures. "They...they all have seen someone-" Her voice cracked and her eyes teared up as she looked as the chosen-one's eyes went wide.

"I'll speak to McGonagall about it. I don't want to start something with it now." Harry said quickly, before hurrying to a carriage.

Hermione nodded in response, before catching up with Luna and Ginny.

The girls and Neville grabbed the first carriage that they could find, while the other four boys caught one a few back.

As they made their way up to the castle, the group collected more of the 7th years, both returning and new. By the time they were at the entrance, almost all of the 7th years were grouped together, making their way into the great hall.

Hermione dragged everyone to sit near the back of the hall, at the table that usually had Gryffindor colors. But something was wrong—all of the tables were decorated in black and white, with none of the house colors dividing them.

Before she could comment, however, McGonagall stood, her arms outstretched. "First years," she called, indicating to the small, shivering eleven year olds being led by Hagrid down the hall. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! If you will line up, we will begin the sorting."

As the names commenced, Hermione turned to Ginny, who was on her left. "Do you notice anything different about the hall this year?"

Ginny frowned. "Yeah, but I can't place my finger on—" Her eyes widened at the realization. "OH MY GOD!"

The students all turned their heads towards the spunky redhead, who was now ducking her head as her face turned beet red. Whispers and snickers filled the room as the seventh year, who fought against death eaters, cowered under the glare of the Headmistress.

"Miss Weasley, if we can continue without interruption." McGonagall looked at the group sharply, as if it was all their faults for the mishap.

A snort came from what seemed to be the table full of Slytherins, and Hermione glared in the general direction.

"Yes, of course Professo-Headmistress." Ginny mumbled.

Luna, who had sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's, giggled, nudging Ginny playfully. The rest of the group cracked a smile, but didn't dare to make a sound in fear of being hit by a flying curse directed by the headmistress herself.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, mumbling: "There aren't any house colors on any of the tables. It's all gone."

As the news traveled through the 7th years, murmurs ran through the group. They all peered around the hall, noticing the change in scenery. There were no school colors to be found. Anywhere.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Hissed Ron. "The Headmistress better have an explanation."

For the first time since the summer, Hermione agreed with Ron. McGonagall has a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Eligite

**Well, here we are. I've decided to update early (lucky you!) As always, I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter series (few OC's in here). Enjoy!**

As the sorting came to a close (yes, they all still were sorted into the four houses), Hermione looked expectantly up at the Headmistress.

McGonagall looked a lot more worn than how Hermione remembered from just two years ago—she looked tired, and worn. The gray of old age had finally won, and now the Headmistress kept the silver hair tight upon her head. Her robes were a beautiful blue color with purple swirling through it. She reminded Hermione of a female version of Dumbledore, without the smile and twinkle in the eyes and with more looks that could slice your wand in half.

"Welcome, welcome students, to a brand new year at Hogwarts."

There were some woops of excitement from the crowd, but also many groans of distress at the thought of more work for the students.

"I'm sure many of you have many questions, and of course, we will answer them all. But first, I am sure you are all very famished, so let's get started, shall we?" She clapped her hands, and the once empty platters spilled over with food.

Hermione's stomach rumbled, and she grinned down at all the food options. She decided to pile her plate with a salad, a dinner roll, and a burger. As she dug in, she looked around at her friends, each with such a diverse plate of food, carefully eating away.

And then there was Ronald Weasley, who was digging in with such ferocity that food was splattering around him.

"Mate, if I had known that this was the Splash section, I'd have moved." Harry was watching Ron with a bemused expression, flinching from the sauces and meats flying his way.

The table burst into laughter, people nudging and teasing Ron even more.

Hermione let a smile smile slip, and she turned back to her food, taking a large bite of the burger. She was chewing when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, trying to swallow the food as fast as possible, as she stared at the faces of two little girls and a boy, all looking wide eyed up at her.

One of the girls rolled her eyes at her companions, then started talking shyly to the older girl. "Um…you're Hermione Granger aren't you?" She said, smiling shyly up at her.

Hermione could only nod.

"Um…well, we were wondering, um, if it's not too much, um, for us to join your club? We heard some of the students talking about it, and the three of us are actually pretty interested in the subject."

"Uhhhhh…" was all Hermione could get out.

Ginny nudged her, whispering: "SPEW. They're talking about SPEW."

"Oh! Yes, of course. Well, I left the badges at home, but I can send for them tomorrow. It's two sickles to join, and I'll need to put your names down…quill, I need a quill, Ginny do you…? Ah! Thanks Dean." Hermione looked expectantly at the three first years, waiting for their names.

"What, oh!" the girl laughed. "I'm Tessa Tyra. And these two—" she indicated to the two standing behind her, "Are the twins, Lyla and Ted Brown."

Ron started choking behind Hermione, and had to be thwacked on the back by Harry before managing to sputter out: "Are you somehow related to Lavender?"

The twins nodded back, and Lyla spoke up. "Yeah, we are. Did you know her?"

Hermione smiled down at the two. "She was a very, very dear friend of ours. We all were very close to her. We miss her very much."

"Oh." Ted looked up at Hermione, and she was taken aback at the similarities he shared with his big sister. "Well, thanks." He ended lamely, before taking his sisters hand and Tessa's and scurrying away.

Hermione turned back to the group. "Well, looks like I'll have SPEW running again this year. Harry, I expect you to be there, since you are the secretary of the club. And Ginny, you wouldn't mind being the treasurer, would you?"

"I thought I was." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione glared at the youngest Weasley boy. "Ronald Weasley, you forfeited that position earlier this summer when I foun—"

The food disappeared at that exact moment and McGonagall got up and started her speech.

"Now that you've all eaten, or I hope you have, we can begin the year anew. As you all are well aware, we took off a year to rebuild the castle and hire new teachers to fill the spots of the many we lost during the battle. Please welcome back to the school, Professor's Flitwick, Sprout, Binns—" groans were head from the older students, "and Hagrid. Please welcome to school Professor Gilligan, teaching Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Penne teaching Transfiguration. Since of our hiatus, we have double the seventh years, as we permitted the seventh years from the year of the battle to return to conclude their studies. So, welcome back to them, of course, and to all of you."

There was a roaring applause and the Headmistress had to wait until it died down to continue.

"At this point, most of the castle has been redone, but I will have to ask you to not enter the sixth floor unless accompanied by a teacher. Filch would like me to remind you all that the list of ever growing banned items can be viewed in his office. He has banned any and all Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes at this point in time. Though, in hindsight, Filch, they're going to have them anyway. Now, we are going to start doing a few things differently at Hogwarts, starting with the Head Boys and Girls. Instead of sending them a letter, we shall announce who they are the first dinner of the school year. So, to do the honors, please welcome the Deputy Headmaster, Rubeus Hagrid."

The group went wild, clapping and cheering and hooting as the large man made his way to the podium.

Hagrid was laughing, waving around the room as if he had just won Miss Galaxy, before settling down the students. "I'm so proud to 'ere all of ya' cheerin' me on like that. 'ello 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione. 'Ope you're doin' well. Anyhow, welcome to a new year 'ere at 'Ogwarts…"

As his speech went on, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "I really hope McGonagall explains herself."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I mean, there's never been a stunt like this before, and it's honestly scaring the shit out of me."

"Bloody hell, sis, language." Ron covered his ears mockingly.

But his younger sister was not amused. "Ronald, I don't give a bloody damn what you think about my language. You starting swearing at the ripe age of nine, thank you. And also: Not. Your. Conversation." She hissed the last part.

He held up his hands. "Geez, I was kidding."

"'Ermione Granger." Hagrids voice boomed over the conversation and everyone flinched.

Cheers went up and clapping ensued, as the girl looked around, confused.

"Get up there" Harry hissed, "you were just made Head Girl!"

"OH!" Hermione jumped up, scrambling to the front and stood by Hagrid, but not before the half-giant enveloped her into a large hug.

"And now, the Head Boy. Ron Weasley!"

Cheer again erupted, as the red head made his way up to the front to stand next to Hermione. Neither teen looked very happy with the decision. Hermione glared at Ron with a malice unlike anything anyone had seen from her before.

"After everything, I'll show you to your rooms." McGonagall said in their ears as she took to the podium again. She handed them their badges then sent them on their way.

"Now, students, please follow the prefects to your dorms. Except for the 7th years. Please come to the front so we may speak privately."

The students shuffled, many of them disappearing out the doors and to their rooms, but all the 7th years crept hesitantly forward.

"As most of you have noticed, judging by the scene Miss Weasley made, the house colors were absent from todays feast. They will be back tomorrow, but we are trying to implement better values into the new generations of a unified school, and hopefully a unified wizarding community.

"We hope to rectify this within your class through a few things. The first thing is a resorting of students. Some of you are probably still within the same house, though we suspect that most of you will change to another house."

A murmur of disapproval went through the students, and Neville Longbottom spoke up: "There's no reason to do this! It just gives us a different house to pride over."

McGonagall nodded. "Although this would be true, Mr. Longbottom, we have taken more precautions to make sure this will not happen. After the sorting ceremony, the hat will then announce 3 other students from the other houses with whom you will bunk with. Now, with that, let us begin. If everyone could line up, yes like you're again first years. We'll start with the Hufflepuff students, please."

"Hannah Abbot"

Hannah walked slowly to the front, giving her friends the thumbs up before sitting down, her knees clacking together since the seat wasn't meant for students who'd yet to hit their growth spurt.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She looked relieved, running back to sit down at her table, now decorated with her house colors.

"Justin Finch Fletchley"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ernie Macmillan"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Susan Bones"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Now, Ravenclaws next please. We'll start with…Terry Boot."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Michael Corner"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Padma Patil"

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were gasps. No one could believe a Gryffindor had switched to Slytherin.

McGonagall glared at her students. "Keep it together. House unity, a new start, remember? Now, shall we continue? Thank you. Luna Lovegood."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There were cheers from Luna's friends as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

"On to the Slytherin's then. Millicent Bulstrode."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Vin—Tracey Davis." McGonagall corrected herself quickly, but she could see the flicker of pain on some of Crabbe's friends faces, knowing who exactly she was about to say.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gregory Goyle"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Draco Malfoy"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Good riddance!" Ron yelled. "That bloody bloke doesn't belong in any other house!"

"Mr. Weasley, if you speak about a fellow classmate like that again, I will not hesitate to give you a year's detention and take away all Hogsmede trips."

Ron mumbled a "yes ma'am" and they moved on.

"Pansy Parkinson"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blaise Zabini"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"And now, I know it was all in suspense, but the Gryffindors. Lets start with…Pavarti Patil."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Seamus Finnigan"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dean Thomas"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Neville Longbottom"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ginny Weasely"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harry Potter"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ron Weasely"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hermione Granger"

Hermione's stomach did flip-flops, bile in her throat. No matter when she went, she'd have friends, allies. Her gut was already telling her that she wasn't going to stay in Gryffindor. But where would she go?

A familiar voice entered her head. _Ah, Hermione. I was wondering when I'd see you. Ahhh I still see your brave, but…what's this? The war has changed you. But, of course, it's changed everyone._

 ** _So, where to put me then, is that the question? Because I can tell you that. Back into Gryffindor is the easiest choice._**

 _Easiest, yes, but is it the right choice? You were so loyal during the war—always there for your friends. But clever. You've always been clever. But I had put you into Gryffindor due to the fact it was your destiny to help Harry Potter. But now, you get a second chance. Ahhh, there it is, might I say you've become mighty…cunning?_

Hermione knew where this was heading, and she didn't like where it was going. **_Oh no, please no. Anywhere but—_**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps, as Hermione slunk to sit with the Slytherins, but she was happy to have a few allies in the house. She sat next to Seamus and Padma, smiling to them. "Funny, huh, how we've ended up here?

Seamus snorted. "at least we don't have to face the common room, since we're staying in flats."

"Here, here!" Padma sad, clinking glasses with Seamus.

Hermione spaced out, as the sorting hat starting calling out the flat groups.

She only listened when her group was called out: It was her, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson and Ernest Macmillan in Dorm 1.

"The dorms will be renamed once you confer with your flatmates—you will pick a name, and a mascot. You will earn dorm points as you get along with your flatmates and do well in classes. As your dorm moves up, it gets nicer. Now, time for bed. Once you choose your name and mascot, just write it on your door. Thank you students. Goodnight." Her eyebrows raised, looking sadly at her students. "And goodluck.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I didn't feel like putting in all the pairings for the dorms, but they are as follows:**

 **Dorm 1: Neville Longbottom (G), Pansy Parkinson (H), Ernest Macmillan (R), and Hermione Granger (S)**

 **Dorm 2: Ronald Weasely (G), Hannah Abbot (H), Justin Finch Fletchley (R), andDraco Malfoy (S)**

 **Dorm 3: Luna Lovegood (G), Harry Potter (H), Daphne Greengrass (R), andBlaise Zabini (S)**

 **Dorm 4: Terry Boot (G), Parvarti Patil (H), Dean Thomas (R), and Padma Patil (S)**

 **Dorm 5: Mandy Brocklehurst (G), Megan Jones (H), Michael Corner (R), and Theodore Nott (S)**

 **Dorm 6: Fay Dunbar (G), Gregory Goyle (H), Ginny Weasley (R), and Seamus Finnigan (S)**

 **I know a lot of this chapter was announcing new houses-but it was needed to establish the story a little more. Real stuff starts next chapter. My question for you all is: what POV do you want Chapter 5 in? Review to let me know! (The polls aren't working for me-have to figure them out). XD**


	4. Delectos

**I know this is a short chapter, but bare with me as I have a stressful week. I'll hopefully get another chapter up by this weekend!**

 **Also, thank you for reviewing!**

 **I got a guest review from Natalie and I really appreciate that you like the story. With Draco and his house, I realize you're right and I put him in the wrong house. I had originally wanted him to be "reformed" and a Gryffindor, but I decided I think he'll always be a Slytherin, but maybe a better person. So, to answer your question, he's still in Slytherin (another reason because I have plans for him and Ron living in a dorm together, and those dorms are already made). Thanks!**

Hermione trudged along the corridor, Neville behind her with Ernie and Pansy in close pursuit.

"It's not that bad, Hermione, when you think about it. I mean, if you were still in Gryffindor you'd have to—"

"To what, Neville, be alone with a Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff? Big whoop. I can deal with that. I'm _muggleborn_ for fucks sake, they're going to eat me alive." She scowled at him, before turning back to the corridor.

Neville sighed. "You don't have to even go to the common room."

"But I have to have all my classes with them." Hermione snapped back.

Pansy groaned behind them. "At least you're in a respectable house. My mom is going to kill me when they hear which house I was resorted into." The former Slytherin sounded completely miserable with the choice that was made for her.

Hermione was taken aback. Pansy Parkinson…being something other than completely dreadful? Who would have believed the day would come?

Hermione gave her a faint smile. "I guess we all have to get used to being disappointments to our families."

Pansy flinched, back to her own self again. "You don't have the right to talk to me, mudblood. You're nothing in this world, rubbish, and will never be-"

She was cut off with two wands to her throat, both Hermione's and Neville's.

"If you ever call her that again," hissed Neville, "I will not hesitate to end you. I fought off bloody death eaters. I think I could take you."

"You're forgetting," she sneered, "That I am one." She yanked up her sleeve.

Hermione recoiled at the sight of the mark, still swirling on the other girl's skin. "I thought that would have disappeared with the death of Voldemort." She whispered.

Pansy laughed. "You think that this just _goes away?_ It doesn't. Not unless you don't believe the same things that you did during the war, when you got the tattoo. Besides, I'm proud of it. It shows who I am, and shows that I'm _pure_."

Hermione felt as if she was going to hurl, her vision getting blurry. She staggered, seizing the wall as she fell, before the feeling subsided. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up again, and growled at the other girl. "At least I'm respected here, Parkinson. You're nothing to this school."

"Fuck you, mudblood."

Ernie and Neville cleared their throats. "Um," Ernie pointed to the door. "We're here…"

Hermione sighed, pulling away from the other girl. "I guess we should get started then." She pushed into the room, and sighed at the smell of warm cookies and mint.

Pansy, Ernie and Neville followed, all physically relaxing as they stepped into the room.

"Okay, so we need a room name and a mascot." Neville was right down to business, and Hermione couldn't agree more. She just wanted to go lie down for the rest of the night. The two boys both sat on the couch, leaving the girls standing at opposite sides of the room.

"What about the snakes?" Pansy regarded Hermione, a look of disgust flashed over her face before she looked back at Neville. "We have one former Slytherin and a new Slytherin too. I think it suits it."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work. What about us being _Nunc priores_ inimici and being thestrals?"

Ernie sat up, raising an eyebrow. "Former enemies now friends? Isn't that not completly true?"

Hermione laughed. "Not yet. Hopefully this will help us get along better, but if it doesn't, oh well. We tried. And I didn't know you knew Latin."

Ernie blushed. "I was tutored in it at home over the summers."

"No wonder you're in Ravenclaw now." Neville winked at Ernie, before turning to Pansy. "Sound good to you?"

Pansy bit her nails. "Thestrals are those things that you can only see when you've seen someone die, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I figured after the war, everyone can see them."

Pansy looked green, her voice soft and trembling now. "That's what was pulling the carts, wasn't it?"

Hermione shuffled her feet, uncomfortable with the girls (again) sudden change in behavior. "Yeah…it was."

Pansy's lip trembled. "I saw my own father die, that's why I can see them."

Hermione approached the other girl, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorr-"

Pansy flinched away. "Don't touch me, mudblood." She fled the room, tears in her eyes. Her door slammed shut behind her, making the other three flinch.

Neville gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "She'll get better. Give her time."

Hermione sighed. "I should probably go and unpack. We have a long day tomorrow." She walked into her room, and shut the door. She felt numb as she wandered to the bed. She sat down, curling up before breaking into tears, letting the wall down. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, before falling asleep, exhausted from the crying.

The dorms were quiet as the 7th years all fell into a restless sleep. The days were long, but the nights were longer for the witches and wizards born from the war.

 **Yay! I'm actually kind of happy with the story as I look over it. I have one more question for you all. If any of you are interested in helping me re-read each chapter and edit before it's posted, I'd really love the help. PM me if you are interested!**

 **Make sure to keep voting for whose POV the next chapter should be in.**

 **Keep reviewing too! I love to hear the feedback and suggestions! Love you all!**


	5. Aliquid Novi

**I just realized that I didn't answer a few of the reviews! They will be addressed at the end of this chapter. Two notes: One, sadly I don't own Harry Potter. Second, this is starting with Draco's POV at at the break goes into Hermione's. I just didn't want to give too much away with his character just yet!**

 _Blood. Blood everywhere. Bodies spread out in the corridors. He ran, dashing down the halls, running from the shrieks of his former classmates falling. Tears ran down his face as he slammed a door behind him. He was safe._

 _Or so he thought. Flames flickered to life on the curtains, the glow sparkling and dancing before his eyes. Then, the fire erupted in a torrent of rage, engulfing the room. He was burning alive. He could feel the flames dance on his skin. He was burning, just as Crabbe had done just few years ago._

 _Crabbe._

 _Crabbe._

"CRABBE!" Draco screamed, sitting up straight. Sweat drenched his face, tears swimming in his eyes. He gulped for air, pulling his legs up to his chest. His body shook, and he took deep breaths, closing his eyes. "It's over. The war is over. You're okay. You're okay." He felt so empty, so vulnerable. Something that he couldn't feel. He wouldn't allow it. "You're going to get yourself together." He told himself. "You're going to go and take a shower, clean yourself up, and go back to being your goddamn self." And he did just that.

The shower was warm, calming his muscles and bringing him back from the dead. When he got out, he waved his wand to dry his hair. He fluffed it a little but decided against gel today. He wasn't in the mood.

When he stepped out of his room, he spotted a certain redhead laughing with Hannah Abbot on the couch. His lip curled. "Hey, blood traitor, your girlfriend leave you?"

Ron straightened, turning slowly towards the platinum haired boy. "Shut the fuck up, Malfoy. Not like you'd care anyway."

Draco winked at Hannah. "Hey Abbot, how's it going?"

She only glared at Draco. "Don't talk to me, you goddamn deatheater."

He flinched, then snarled at her. "Just trying to act friendly. No wonder you don't have friends. You're pathetic. I bet my aunt loved torturing your mother." With that, he left the room, stalking towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry waved at her as she ambled into the Great Hall the next morning.

She laughed, starting towards them. "Hey," she breathed, fixing Harry's now yellow and black tie. "How was you're first night?"

Harry grinned. "It was actually okay. Blaise is an asshole but Daphne is actually pretty cool. I think you and her would get along. And I have Luna, so that's great. How was your night?"

"Oh, you know, I think I'm already used to the name calling, so it was no big deal."

Harry's eyes fluttered to her arm for a second, before peering back at her. "Are you sure…? I mean, Bellatr—"

"I don't want to talk about it Harry. We've been over this."

Before Hermione could say any more, Ron slumped down on the other side of Harry, looking dead tired. "Malfoy hasn't changed a bit." He groaned. "If anything he's gotten to be more of an asshole."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

Ron laughed. "He made Hannah cry this morning by telling her that his aunt enjoyed torturing her mother to death."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You're kidding me."

Ron turned, wide eyed, as if finally noticing that she was present. "Finally talking to me, are you?" He snapped.

She glared. "Just trying to make conversation, you prat."

Harry put his hands up. "Guys, guys, no fighting. I just…want one meal where you're not trying to kill each other."

"Why?" Ginny's voice was heard behind them. She scowled at Harry and then at Ron. "What he did was awful. I wouldn't blame Hermione for being at his throat. I'm surprised mum didn't disown him for what he did."

Ron frowned at his younger sister. "I think you should have been sorted into Slytherin."

"No, I belong in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was never the house for me. I'm too clever for that." She winked at Hermione and nudged her to scoot over. "How was your guys' nights?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco's an ass according to Ron, Pansy isn't much better and Harry's in love with Daphne Greengrass."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ginny roared.

Harry cowered in his girlfriend's presence. "She's kidding Ginny, she's KIDDING!"

Ginny giggled. "I know. I'm just messing with you."

Harry groaned. "I agree with Ron. Slytherin would've suited you better."

She punched him lightly, before waving Luna over. "Luna!"  
The girl wandered over. "Oh, hello," she said dreamily. "Have you all gotten your schedules yet?"

Hermione grimaced, "yes. I have Ancient Runes first. I used to love to go to classes, now I'm afraid to."

Ginny smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I have Arithmacy with you though, so you won't be alone."

"Thanks." Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. "Wha…"

Ginny turned towards her. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, um, nothing." But it wasn't nothing. She could've sworn a certain blonde had just turned away from staring. At her.

"Welcome to Ancient Runes, seventh years. Since some of you have just been sorted into this class, I believe that it would be best to pair you up, new with the old." Professor Babbling smiled weakly at the students. "So, erm, I'll call out your partners. Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil. Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan. Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione almost fell out of her chair. She felt faint as she looked towards Draco.

Professor Babbling finished the list and waved them together. "Well, go on, sit with your partners." She laughed weakly.

Hermione awkwardly shifted her stuff next to his. "Um, hi Malfoy."

He nodded towards her. "Granger."

She sighed. "So, um, I guess we should do the work assigned to us."

He shook his head. "I'm going to do it. You can just sit back and take the credit."

Anger bubbled in her stomach. "That's not happening."

He looked startled at her harsh tone. "Um, what?" Caught off guard, he couldn't think of any sort of good retort.

"I'm not letting you do all the work. That's not how this works."

"Listen, mudblood…" he stuttered.

"MR. MALFOY!" Professor Babbling cried. "YOU WILL NOT USE SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS. CAPICHE?"

He turned beet red, giving the Weasley's a run for their money. "Yes, professor."

Hermione glared at the boy. "You have got to be kidding me, Malfoy. Stop acting so childish. You are completely out of line. Get your shit together and stop acting like a fucking prick. And shut your mouth. You might catch flies."

Malfoy snapped his mouth shut, glaring at the bushy haired girl. "You don't deserve to be in this house." He hissed.

"Well don't you worry. I don't want to be here."

"Good."

"Good." She said curtly. "Now, lets actually get to work."

Draco sighed. This is going to be a long year.

 **Oh gosh, I loved writing this chapter. Okay, so for the reviews.**

 **A fan: Thank you! I really appreciate people reviewing and telling me what you think!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. It's relieving that other people like my writing, even if it will never be as good as JK Rowling.**

 **Tatinaburelle: thank you so much!**

 **Desireejones99: Thank you, and definitely not. I can't see Hermione going back to him ever after what he did, (though maybe being consoled by him after other things happen?)**

 **HallowRain8587: Thank you! I think so too. I like to think that the government provided students with the therapy they needed during the years that Hogwarts took off.**

 **JessH97: I'll plan it in the next few chapters! I've been wanting to do something for Ginny, just haven't had many ideas for it yet. ;)**

 **Sbmcneil: sorry not to answer your question sooner. After the war, I think they looked to their most trusted and loyal teachers, and McGonagall had the ministry erase Hagrids record and be tutored throughout the two years they were all away rebuilding the school. She decided that he'd be a great headmaster. Also, I just absolutely adore Hagrid and wanted him to be more important because I don't think that he was very appreciative in the books.**

 **Cruise chick: Thank you! I worked really hard to get them to be where they are.**

 **Natile: Yay I'm happy you liked it! I did a bit of Draco but it's kind of hard to write when not a lot has been established. In the next few chapters I will!**

 **So there we have it! I'm probably also going to do a chapter from Neville's POV because I love him and want to explore his braver side now that the war is over. Next chapter will be posted next Tuesday at the latest, earliest is probably tomorrow (I'll figure out a schedule eventually)!**


	6. Certamine

**So, this chapter is just going to be a couple perspectives and dealing with the house switches. Sorry guys, I'm really busy this week with school, but I promise a better update will be coming next!**

Harry James Potter, the boy who lived, a war hero, who killed Voldemort, was hiding in the bathroom. And no, not any bathroom, but Myrtle's. His hands shook as he sat on the ground, just…staring.

"Uhm, Harry?" The transparent girl asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Hmm?" He looked up, actually feeling pleased to see the young (or old, depending on how you looked at it) girl.

"You know you've missed all your classes, don't you? You've been just, sitting here, staring all day. And don't get me wrong, I love just watching you, but it's getting kinda…creepy."

Harry, although finding it kind of creepy that she enjoyed watching him just sighed. "I'm sorry, Myrtle. I just…I'm not doing so well with the whole switching houses thing."

Her eyes grew wide. "Switching houses? Well, I would have never thought that—"

"Harry?" Ginny Weasley's voice drifted into the bathroom. Ginny appeared at the doorway, crying out in relief as her eyes rested on her boyfriend. "Oh, thank Merlin you're okay!" She flung her arms around him. "I thought something had happened to you." Her face furrowed, and she pulled from the embrace, pummeling his arm.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"For scaring me half to death!"

"Excuse me," Myrtles voice drifted over to the couple. "I was here first." She said haughtily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Get lost, Myrtle. I need to speak with Harry." When the ghost didn't move, she added "alone."

Myrtle rolled her eyes before disappearing, and Ginny turned back to Harry. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Nothings going on, Ginny. It's fine. I'm fine."

Ginny gave him Molly Weasley's signature _you're lying to me and I'll find out what it's about sooner or later_ look.

He sighed. "This is just…hard."

"What is?"

Harry sat down, pulling Ginny onto his lap. He played with a strand of her hair. "The house switch."

"What about it?"

"Well, I mean, my parents. They were in Gryffindor. My whole family was. And now…that tradition has ended. I mean, of all the houses I could've been put into, it was Hufflepuff!"

Ginny turned to him with daggers in her eyes. "Harry James Potter, are you saying that yu believe that Hufflepuff is the worst, most inferior house?"

"No. No! Of course not. Well, maybe a little but only because it's true. And you know it, Ginny! They just stick with their friends. They aren't bra—"

"If you are going to say they aren't brave, I'm going to punch you in the jaw." She cut him off. "They are some of the bravest people I know. Cedric Diggory? Seriously brave, but he also was loyal to you and to his friends. I can't believe that you'd think that they were inferior. Harry, if you didn't have those qualities, you wouldn't have cared about me, about my family. About anyone. You would've hid it out until Voldemort killed every last one of us here at school. But you didn't. You saved us. Just because you're now Hufflepuff doesn't mean that those are the only traits you have, they're just the most prominent."

Harry stroked her hair, smiling softly at her, before pulling her in for a kiss. It was short, but sweet and left Ginny blushing. "The hat was right. You do belong in Ravenclaw."

Ginny grinned, before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the dorm, quietly closing the portrait behind her. She sighed, banging her head against the wall. "These goddamn Slytherin's thinking they know more and are better than the goddamn mudblood." Her voice broke at the word. It felt dirty on her tongue. She felt like she had to go wash her mouth out with soap, just as her parents had done when she had cussed in front of them the very first time.

"My, my" a voice purred from the corner, "that's not the type of language I thought you'd be using."

Hermione whipped around, glaring at Pansy Parkinson in the corner, curled up with…someone else that Hermione couldn't make out. "What's it to you?" She hissed.

"Oh, you know, I'm wondering how my ex-house is doing, since they're now contaminated."

Hermione glared, before flipping her off. "Go to hell, Parkinson. I'm not in the fucking mood for you blood-prejudice bullshit today."

"That's no way to talk to my girlfriend." Said the other voice.

Hermione straightened, before turning to smirk at the figure. "Did I ask for your opinion on the subject _Malfoy_? No. Now, before I decide to hex both you and your girlfriend into the next dimension, I'd leave me the fuck alone."

"You're much spunkier outside of the classroom, Granger!" Draco called after Hermione, who was now storming into her room.

Hermione slammed the door shut behind her. "Stupid, good for nothing asshole." She commented.

* * *

Ron sat in his room, practicing a transfiguration charm that he'd been taught in class that day. The rabbit was almost a cage, yet still white and still furry. He sighed, murmering the charm one more time before giving up and going to make himself a tea. As he walked into the miniature common room, he saw Hannah curled up on the couch. "Hey, Hannah. I was just going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"That'd be great." The voice from the couch seemed ragged, tired.

Ron nodded stiffly, going to make the tea. He preferred to make it the muggle way, since that was the way he, Hermione and Harry had made it while on the run. It tasted better without the magic. It felt…personal. When he was done making the tea, he sat next to Hannah, handing her the tea.

She sat up, thanking him, and sipping the tea. The bags under her eyes looked worse, and she was pale. Really pale.

"Um, Hannah?" Ron looked her over.

"Hmm?"

"Are you…feeling okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah, just tired."

Ron bit his lip, looking at her. "when was—when was the last time you-"

"Slept?" she laughed. "A few days. I've been taking a potion to keep me up. I can't stand the nightmares."

"Nightmares…" Ron looked down, seeing his own reflected back at him in his tea. "I get those."

"How do you-" she looked at him, and took a deep breath. "How do you deal with them?"

"I don't." He looked at Hannah, who inched closer to him. Their legs were touching. He stared at the place their skin met, before looking back at her.

They both leaned forward, but stopped an inch away.

Ron cleared his throat. "Um, I'm sure you could get dreamless potions from Madam Pomfrey."

She nodded, her eyes flickering to his lips then back up. "Yeah. I could. I just…those aren't really enjoyable."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, my mum made them for me this past year. I got too used to them and couldn't stop drinking them and-" He grew red. "I've said too much." He said hoarsely, standing up. "I have homework to do. Catch you later, Abbot."

Hannah waved goodbye.

Ron's door closed.

"Yeah." Hannah Abbot said softly, gazing at the door. "see you."

* * *

 **I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I like the different point of views. The story will continue soon. I'll post an update as soon as I can. Love all of you, and thank you for sticking around!**


	7. Aditum

**I had two days to do this (consecutive snow days, woot woot!) but I was out with friends. So, here we are!**

 **I was editing my other chapters and I decided that I should give you another chapter so you're not disappointed.  
Natalie, all I want to say to you is that every time you review you leave me grinning from ear to ear. I'm really happy to see someone so excited about my story and it makes me feel great that you really enjoy my writing! I know you're on guest, but if you ever make an account, PM me. I'd love to talk!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Hermione woke up early on Saturday morning, her nightmares jolting her into consciousness. She felt drowsy, but for the life of her couldn't go to sleep. So, like every teenager, she decided to sneak out of her dorm and roam the halls aimlessly until the front doors opened and she could get a breath of fresh air. Of course, she brought a book or two with her.

Hermione spent a good chunk of time slipping through the halls, avoiding Filch and that bloody cat of his. She found a good nook by the front doors, from which she could watch the doors but stay out of sight.

Filch finally wandered through the hallway, unlocking the door as he went. "Back in my day" he muttered "students didn't have off days, they'd just go till they dropped."

Hermione rolled her eyes, waiting a full minute after he disappeared to get up from her spot (which was actually quite comfy) and slip through the door.

The air was crisp on the other side, smelling the dew on the grass. A smile planted itself firmly on Hermione's lips as she weaved her way down to the lake.

It was a beautiful day, the sun just now rising over the lake, casting a beautiful reflection on the oh-so-dangerous water. The grass was still the gorgeous green of summer, always soft to the touch. Small daisy's splattered in the lawn, and Hermione sat down in the middle of the field, watching the lake from a little farther than she usually did. She placed the book she'd been carrying with her in her lap, and opened it. She started to read.

She was fascinated with the story, so much so that she didn't even notice a figure moving towards her until the shadow appeared across her book.

"You know, if this was the war, you'd be dead by now." Draco Malfoy stated, hands in his pockets as he looked down at the bookworm.

Hermione glared at him, slamming her book and standing up, nose to nose with him now. "Leave me be, Malfoy." She hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "Like you scare me."

"I should." She glared.

He smirked at her. "Nice crown. Did the woodland pixies make it for you?"

"First of all, what crown? Second, pixies aren't nice enough to—" Her hand froze as it found the daisy crown on top of her head. "How did…" Her eyes widened, as she remembered her hands moving as she read, picking and weaving the tiny white flowers and placing it on top of her head. She left it there.

"It suits you, you look like a pixie out of a muggle story book with it on."

Indeed, the brunette did. The daisy crown nestled beautifully in her hair. But that's not what concerned her at the moment. Apart from the blatent compliment _Draco Malfoy_ had just given her, he had just admitted to reading muggle stories. "You read fairy stories?"

He ignored her. "You know, I think I'll call you pixie from now on. How'd you like that?"

She snarled at him. "Don't you dare."

He recoiled at her ferocity, before recovering and sneering at her. "Fine, you fucking mudblood. Be that way. Only trying to make conversation, with 'house unity and all'" His voice mocked that of McGonagall's, and for the first time in Hermione's life, she actually cracked a smile at something Malfoy said.

She hid it though, by coughing, before returning his sneer. "Leave me the fuck alone. You don't want to be tainted by my goddamn blood."

"You're right. I don't. You're pathetic and disgusting and I'd never touch you in my life."

"I never said anything about touching me." Her eyes went wide.

He sneered. "Don't get you're hopes up, mudblood." With that, he stalked away.

Hermione glared after his receding form, before gathering her stuff up and walking all the way to the lake.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Draco hit himself in the head for the third time, groaning. He had gotten up the nerve to talk to Gryffindor's princess and he blew it. _Well, now I guess Slytherin's princess_. He commented to himself. He decided to take a detour to his dorm, and headed straight to Goyles.

He burst in, unannounced, to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley kissing on the couch. "Oh, Merlin's beard!" he cried. "my eyes!"

Ginny glared at him through the kissing, flipping him off. She broke away for just a second to say "Goyle's in his room." Before going back to kissing Potter.

"Thanks." He muttered, making his way to the bedrooms. He opened Goyles door. "Goyle!" He barked. "I'm here."

"Mkay." Was all the pile of blankets said in response.

Draco sighed. "Goyle, I haven't seen you all week and there's so much to tell you."

"Mkay."

"Well, I talked to Hermione today—"

"You what? What'd you say?" The blankets shot up, and out popped the pudgy head of Gregory Goyle, who was now peering curiously at Draco.

"I was trying to be nice and-"

"And you screwed it up." Goyle slumped.

"Yeah…"

"Damnit Malfoy. You have to befriend her. It's the only way we're going to survive out there. We were deatheaters for fucks sake."

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I know Goyle. I know. I just…it's harder then it looks. I've been such a prat to her all these years and…"

"You were a prat because you liked her."

Draco shook his head. "No matter how many times you say it its no-"

"Draco Malfoy, that is completely and utterly true and everyone knows it." Ginny stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.

Draco stood, mouth agape at the redhead. His mouth snapped shut. "Don't you have a boyfriend to go entertain?"

"No, he just left. I sent him to go find Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a concerned friend who wants to know that nothing bad happened to her. Now, sit down and let me tell you a story."

Draco kept standing.

Ginny took two steps forward and his face so he was eye level with her. Even as a head shorter than him, he was still intimidated. "Let's try that again," she growled. "Go. Sit. Down."

Draco tripped over his own feet scrambling to get to the bed, where he sat next to Goyle, who was watching Ginny Weasley with wide-eyed amazement.

"Now, let me tell you a story of a little, platinum blonde asshole who broke a brunette's heart to pieces in their first year. Hermione Jean Granger was a tiny thing, just a little above 4 feet tall. She had had odd things happen to her her whole life, yet she was happy. Then, on the day of her eleventh birthday, she got a letter—"

Draco groaned. "Skip ahead."

"Okay. Well, anyway, when she was on the train for her first year, before she met Neville Longbottom, she met a blonde named Draco Malfoy. Now, this Malfoy was kind and sweet and bought her a chocolate frog, which she'd been wanting for a while but was too scared to purchase on her own. She started to crush on this little boy, but then he went off with his other little friends and wasn't seen again until the ceremony. She was nervous, and when her name was called, she went up and was placed in Gryffindor. The boy was placed in Slytherin."

"That was me." Draco said lamely.

"Yes. Now please shut your pie hole. Anyway, Hermione didn't think anything of it, since she didn't know they didn't get along. She thought she could still be friends with this little blonde boy. So, she went up to him a few nights later, trying to make conversation with him. But word had gotten around about her blood-type and he was now sneering and making mean remarks that she didn't get. But eventually, after she became friends with this awful redhead and this amazing black haired boy, she learned what they meant and she was furious. But she was also heartbroken, and cried and cried until she vowed to never cry because of another man again. Hermione Granger grew up that day, and forgot all about that blonde haired boy and her crush on him. But he never forgot about her."

Draco's stomach did flip-flops. "How did you—"

"Know all that?" She rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm her best friend. I know everything."

"But…she doesn't remember it? She forgot it?"

"She gave me the memory. Charmed the bottle to work like a pensive. I promised not to look but I had to."

Draco's stomach did flip-flops. If only everything was different.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Ginny grinned at him.

"I don't like Hermione Granger. She's filthy." He hissed, flying out of the room. But all three of them knew he was lying. Draco just didn't want to admit it yet.

"He'll come around." Goyle murmured. "He just needs time. And maybe some coaching on how to actually be a human being with feelings and emotions."

Ginny laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Goyle looked at her, his eyes intense. "His father taught him to hide his emotions. I'm not sure he's felt an actual feeling since he was fourteen."

 **Yay! I love this chapter. I know it's a little confusing, so if you have any questions feel free to ask! One more day of school and then Spring Break! Woot! I know some of this is fluff, I just really wanted to get to the bottom of the whole Draco thing. He still has a long way to go before he's in any shape to talk to Hermione for real though! As always, leave a review!**


	8. Cuniculum

**I am finally back! It's been a tough couple of weeks—school and everything else in my life is hectic but I've survived. I had some trouble writing this chapter but I'm already working on the next one and hopefully it will be up by this weekend!**

* * *

"His father taught him to hide is emotions. I'm not sure he's felt an actual feeling since he was fourteen." Goyles words hung heavy in the air, as Ginny Weasley stared open mouthed at him.

"How does…how does that even happen?"

Goyle shrugged. "His family life wasn't the best. I mean, his parents were Death Eaters. Are, still I guess."

"Weren't yours…?"

Goyle nodded. "But we weren't so 'up in the chain.' We weren't expected to do anything so…drastic as Draco and his family were."

"Should we…go after him?"

"No, he needs to cool off. He'll just be a dick if you approach him now."

Ginny nodded, before wandering out the door. She turned, and smiled at the former Slytherin. "You know, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be. Draco's lucky to have you as a friend."

Goyle nodded. "You're not too shabby yourself, Weasley." He winked, before diving back under his blanket. "Now leave me, unless you want to be hit by a fly spell!"

Ginny darted out of the room, a spell hitting the wall where she had just been standing. She giggled as she slipped out of the dorms and into the halls.

She flew out into the fresh air and spotted two figures in the distance. She grinned, starting towards them. "Harry!" she called, waving her arms. She plopped down next to the two best friends, grinning. "I have a secret." She sung.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Do tell."

Ginny winked. "Well, it seems that—"

Harry cut her off with a kiss.

"Harry! What was tha—"

Someone cleared their throat. "Uhm, Harry?"

The black-haired boy looked up in surprise.

"Could I…talk to you?" Draco twiddled his thumbs.

"Uh, sure mate, what's up?"

"Alone."

"Oh, ah, not sure. You may try to kill me again." Harry laughed.

Draco cracked a smile before reverting back to his normal grimace. "er, yeah. No promises."

When Harrys face went white, Draco held up his hands.  
Whoa, kidding, mate."

Harry nodded, standing up and following Draco a few yards away.

Hermione nodded towards them. "What the hell would Malfoy want with Harry? Probably going to try to kill him again."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Nah, Draco's not that bad."

"Not that—NOT THAT BAD?!" Hermione yelled.

"SHHHHHH"

"Not that bad?" She hissed, quieter. "His aunt killed your own brother and _he's not that bad?!"_

"Hermione, it wasn't him who killed Fred."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Hermione snorted. "He's a fucking worthless pile of filth."

Ginny straightened at her words. She turned coldly to Hermione. "You're almost as bad as him." She said softly.

"What do you—"

"You're being narrow minded, Hermione. The war is OVER. He can change. We all have."

"He's still a goddamn Slytherin."

"You're in Slytherin."

Hermione stayed silent, all of the sudden finding her cuticles oh-so-interesting.

Ginny sat there for a second, before turning back to Hermione. "And you know what, two years ago, I'd have decided that I would go out and kill every one of the death eaters spawn, but now that I'm getting to know them…now I don't know. It's their parents who put those ideas in their heads. They didn't get to choose Hermione. And now they do have a choice."

Just as Hermione opened her mouth, Harry plopped back down next to them. "Hey! Did I miss anything?"

Hermione grinned. "No, nothing at all. What did Malfoy want?"

" _Draco_ wanted to know why you and Ron weren't getting along."  
"Why the hell does that concern him?"

"Because Ron is acting really weird and he's worried that he's a danger to the rest of his dorm-mates and Draco's trying to figure out why."

"So what did you tell him…?"

Harry shrugged. "To ask Ron. Or look in his diary."

Ginny gasped. "Harry! You didn't!"

Harry grinned. "What? I can be a little Slytherin sometimes."

* * *

 _Potter won't tell me, Weasley won't tell me, but now at least I have a lead_. Draco thought, as he strode towards his dormitory. "Regeneratus" He said to the painting, which nodded and slid open to reveal his dorm.

It was empty, except for the massive amounts of dishes in the sink and the pile of blankets on the sofa. Draco grinned. "Perfect."

He slid into Ron's room, walking quietly over to the hamper where Harry said he keeps his diary. Draco unhooked the top of the hamper and peering inside, before turning to the top. There, on the roof, was the diary.

Draco grinned, taking it from its spot and placing another book in its place. He casted a spell to make it look like the diary before he closed and latched the hamper and padded into his own room.

There, Draco sat down to read.

* * *

 **Awesome! Well I have an amazing next chapter for you (possibly a few—Ron's diary will give a lot of insight to why Hermione and him split ways). So hold onto your hats folks!** **J**


	9. Praeteritum

**I've been grinning all day from your guys's reviews and favorites and UHG I forgot how good it feels to get feedback and find that people really do love your writing. I actually am working on an actual book right now, and hopefully that'll at some point be published! Thank you so much, you guys. You mean the world to me** **J** **Also, sorry this has taken awile. AP testing was this week and it's been crazy! But I'm done now!**

* * *

5rd of May 1998

Dear Diary...no...dear journal

Mum got me this journal in hopes that I will write down all I'm feeling in it. She thinks it'll be healthy for me. Well, fuck that. I'm not going to write in some bloody journal. So this will be the ONLY entry in here. I will NOT write another one.

-Ron

* * *

20th of May 1998

Journal,

I think I lied last time I wrote in you—you're actually really nice to be around, especially considering the fact that then I don't have to actually talk to anyone about my problems.

I feel kind of stupid, writing in you. But I really don't have many people to talk to right now. The ministry is keeping Harry, Hermione and I away from each other while they hear the full story. They're pretty pissed, but that'll blow over. Harry killing he-who-shall-not-be-named! It was bloody cool.

I'm tired, so I'm going to go sleep. But I'll write again soon.

* * *

22nd of May 1998

Hey

It's really hard, not having many people to talk to. Ginny went over to Harry's, and I don't want to talk to mum or dad. I usually would go talk with George and Fred, but George hasn't come out of his room since we got home.

Why?

Fred's…well Fred's dead.

I guess I just made it official, right? I didn't want to believe it, yet here it is. Fred's gone. Writing it down…documenting it…that's what we're supposed to do. So some sappy little bucked-tooth eleven year old can read it, learning about the past…right?

This is exhausting.

Until next time

* * *

3rd of June 1998

I haven't written in a while

Maybe that's because I've actually gone and talked to some people. The Ministry is having mandatory therapy (something that muggles do) for everyone who took part in the war. Especially, I might add, the students.

What kind of special hell is this? They throw us into this war, this fucking catastrophe, and now they think they can just clean us up with...with some sort of bloody conversation with a healer?

Fuck that.

* * *

13th of June 1998

I saw Hermione for the first time today.

She was beautiful, even with her eyes full of bags, and her hair a disheveled mess. I don't remember when I started feeling this way for her, but it feels right. I love this girl with all of my heart, and I want to be with her forever.

She's the only thing that brightens my day, the only thing that makes me whole. I feel…less broken when I'm with her. I feel…almost…happy.

I'm ashamed to admit that I smiled when I was with her. What kind of selfish prick does that sort of thing? I'm supposed to be mourning the loss of friends and family, not being…normal.

Lots to think about

* * *

15th of June 1998

Mums started to give me a dreamless sleep potion—works wonders on my nightmares. I really think it's the best option.

The therapist assigned to me doesn't do shit. She just sits there and asks questions about what happened that day, that year, those seven years. It's hard, remembering every painful memory of Hogwarts.

All the bodies…the blood…the screams…it haunts me every night in my dreams. Luckily mum makes a mean potion.

Later

* * *

28th of June 1998

I was contacted by McGonagall to go back to help repair Hogwarts. Fuck that. I can't even think of that place without producing flashbacks. I don't ever want to actually be there. It's way too much for me.

Apparently Harry and Hermione are both going. I'm going to miss Hermione like no one's business. She's so goddamn amazing to me, I can't fathom life without her. She's clever, and I have no idea why in bloody hell she'd be interested in me, but she is. Call it a miracle, because I need someone like her in my life.

Life's hard but I'll get through

* * *

1st of July

I forgot to take the potion yesterday, and I woke up crying this morning. All I could remember was the screams of Hermione, up above me as Bellatrix sliced into her skin. I remember the cold bars clutched around my hands as I screamed for her, tears and sweat mixing on my face as I heard those screams.

I'm never forgetting to take those again.

Tomorrow

* * *

 **Next: Another set of Ron's "diaries". Hopefully that'll be the last one before we go see Dracos' reactions to the diary! This will either be updated tonight or Sunday (I have an SAT and Prom tomorrow). Love you all, and as always, please review, it means so much to me!**


	10. Scandens

**Trigger warnings for this! Suicide mention, addiction, ect. If you are triggered by these, please just skip to the 1st of January entry.**

* * *

2nd of July

I saw Hermione today before she went off to rebuild the school. She looked better then when I last saw her—happier. I smiled and told her how much I loved her, like any good boyfriend would do. But I wanted to scream and cry and plead for her not to go back.

She smiled and told me how good I was to her.

I smiled back, hoping she wouldn't see how absolutely miserable I was inside. I don't want her to go back there. It's destroyed too many lives.

* * *

20th of July

I know I haven't been writing.

But I have a perfectly good explanation. I've been sleeping. Do you know how great the dreamless sleep potion is for sleeping? It's amazing. I've taken three today alone and it's just nice to be able to sleep without having to worry about everything.

Hermione comes home in a week! I'm so excited. I've bought a ring. I know it's early, but she's my best friend. I've known her forever. And I want to marry her.

* * *

21st of July

Hermione just owled me. She said she won't be home until September. I can't wait that long.

* * *

22nd of July

This is agony.

* * *

23rd of July

I just want to numb the pain

* * *

24th of July

Sleeping helps me feel so much better.

* * *

17th of August

Hermione comes home soon! I'm excited. Although, she's coming back early. I'm not sure exactly why though. She said she was concerned about me, but I'm not really sure why.

* * *

19th of August

Hermione came back today. She's been talking with mum for the last hour and a half.

* * *

20th of August

They had an intervention for me yesterday. Mum says I'm addicted to the dreamless sleep potion. She says I need help. I don't need any help. It doesn't hurt me; it makes me feel better. It lets me sleep, lets me be who I was before the war. But they don't care any more. They don't…love me enough to care.

Maybe the world would be better without me.

* * *

21st of August

Hello, I know Ron doesn't want me to look at this, but I needed to. Now that I see, I understand.

Ron isn't doing well. He's at St. Mungo's, on a hold.

My dear son is absolutely gone. He left before the war, and came back a different man. I can't even recognize him anymore. His brother's death was hard on him. And he lost so many people he loved during the war.

Molly

* * *

13th of September

I'm not allowed to drink any potions anymore. They say I have a natural deposition for addiction to them. I'm not an addict. I'm perfectly normal. Hermione and mum shouldn't worry about me.

I'm sick of people worrying about me.

* * *

1st of January

Happy new year. I know I haven't written in a while. Mum enrolled me into something for the children of war, a camp of sorts. It actually helped a lot.

I'm happier now. I think I'll be able to get through this. I'm proposing to Hermione tomorrow.

Wish me luck

* * *

3rd of January

She said yes! I'm so happy that I have her in my life. She's bloody amazing and I can't imagine my world without her.

I decided to face my fear of Hogwarts, and go back there for one last adventure. I took her back in time, the most important places in our childhood (that we could get to). We finally ended up in the girl's bathroom, where we were attacked in first year by the troll. The first place we actually started to be friends.

I got down on one knee and told her I'd fight for her no matter how big the monster is. And I asked her to marry me. She cried and said yes.

I'm so happy she said yes.

* * *

10th of January

Hermione and I are planning our wedding. We're going to have it at a muggle church that her parents got married at. It's going to be absolutely beautiful. I'll do anything for her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

* * *

23rd of February

I'm so happy to be busy again. I don't have any time for this journal anymore.

* * *

April 19th

We're going to have our wedding in September. Fall is Hermione's favorite season, and the leaves and colors will look beautiful against her skin.

* * *

 **Ooooh how I love writing Ron's diary...it's so freaking fun! This one's pretty happy. One more chapter of this then back to Draco. Enjoy the happiness while you can...it won't be around for very long :3**


End file.
